


The First

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Sappy, This is just plain cotton candy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a movie night and they share some feelings after.





	The First

“What’s this one called?” Castiel scrunched his nose and settled on Dean’s bed, leaning on the headboard. He crossed his arms and grabbed a handful of popcorn. His trench coat lay on a chair nearby as Dean had said, “Come on, Cas, get comfy!” There were few people who Castiel obliged and Dean was one of them.

“The Proposal. I haven’t seen it, but Sam said it was good.” Dean eyed Castiel before taking off his boots and sitting next to him, copying his posture.

If you had told Dean Winchester years ago that he’d be sitting next to an angel (who would become his best friend) watching a romantic comedy he would have laughed in your face and then punched you just for suggesting something so absurd.

Dean glanced at his friend to the left and smiled internally. He loved these movie nights with Cas. He loved showing him new things and studying his reactions to them. He loved sitting next to him, knowing that Cas was there because he wanted to be. Cas could go anywhere he wanted to but he didn’t. He sat there with Dean watching movies and eating popcorn and that made Dean’s stomach do somersaults.

Cas saw Dean staring and looked back at him, smiling at him without hiding it. Dean chuckled and looked away, embarrassed.

“Sorry, I thought you had something on your face,” he lied.

“It’s alright.”

The movie began and Dean took a deep breath.

_____________________________

“Wow, he knows a lot about her,” Castiel said. They were at the part in the movie where the characters were practicing answering questions about each other to prepare for their ‘green card marriage.’

“Yeah well he’s her assistant so I guess he’s gotta know a lot of shit,” Dean laughed. His hand went for the popcorn bowl at the same time Cas’ did and accidentally grabbed on to Cas’ fingers. They both got startled as Dean muttered an apology. His cheeks grew red and he was glad they were in semi-darkness.

“Well I’m not your assistant but I know a lot of things about you, too,” Castiel said casually.

“Oh, yeah? Like what Cas?” Dean challenged him teasingly.

“I know you take your coffee black. Unless you have a sweet tooth and you add a spoonful of sugar. I know you have an anti-possession tattoo on your chest. And you love cowboy themed anything. And you think you can’t sing well but you do, and it’s lovely. I like hearing you sing. You sound happy, which doesn’t happen as often as it should.” Cas looked at Dean earnestly for a second before looking back at the TV.

Dean laughed nervously and rubbed his neck, replying, “Alright Cas, I guess you _do_ know some things… And thanks. I thought I was being annoying when I did that.”

“Did what?” Castiel tilted his head, managing to endear Dean.

“Sing out loud. Sam thinks I’m annoying, he’s told me many times,” he chuckled.

“You hardly annoy me, Dean. It’s your stubbornness and willingness to put yourself in danger that annoys me.” Castiel smirked and Dean nudged his arm and said, “Hey!”

“Well right back at ya, Cas!” He added, earning him a laugh from his friend.

“Okay, shh. We’re missing the movie.” They settled back into their positions and only glanced at each other 5 more times before the next scene.

____________________________________

“Well that was funny. Sappy, but funny,” Dean chimed in when the movie was over. He stretched his arms over his head as Cas nodded.

“I agree. That would never happen in real life but it’s a sweet idea.”

They sat next to each other in silence for a few seconds, until Cas cleared his throat and looked to the right at Dean.

“Do you want to get married?”

“Uh. What do you- what?” Dean’s eyes widened a bit as Castiel faced him, sitting cross legged.

“I just mean, do you want to find someone and get married?”

“Ohhh…” He replied. For a second, he had thought Cas was proposing to him. He was almost… disappointed. But he would never admit that out loud.

“Uh. I don’t know. I mean, probably not. It’d have to be someone I trust, and obviously they would have to know about this life and… I wouldn’t want them to. They’d be in danger all the time and- it’s just not really doable,” he responded. He looked down at his hands and then turned on the lamp next to him on the night stand.

“You deserve to be happy, though. I wish I could fix it.” Cas looked at him sadly, like it was his fault Dean probably wouldn’t ever find someone.

“Hey don’t feel bad. It’s not your fault. I’m pretty happy with how things have turned out, all things considered. I mean, Sam’s still here. Mom’s back and kicking. We’ve got Jack back and he’s a good kid… And I have you.” Dean didn’t mean to sound romantic with that last bit, but he couldn’t help it. The words were coming out like water from a broken damn.

Castiel gave him a small smile and said, “Of course you do. Always.”

Dean took a deep breath and continued, “You know, Cas, growing up, I never really had any long-term friends. We were always moving around and I didn’t like anyone all that much to try to befriend them. But you, you’re the best friend I have ever had. I honestly don’t know why you like me so much, but I’m glad you do.” Dean chuckled and looked at the blank TV, too afraid to look back at his friend.

“Dean. You’re the kindest, most giving, funniest, bravest person I know… How could I not like you? There isn’t a day that goes by that I’m not grateful that I was the angel sent to retrieve you. And if you still don’t understand by now, let me clarify. You’re the first person I had the privilege of loving.”

Dean was at a loss for words. Leave it to Cas to give such an unhesitatingly heartfelt response that made him grow warm. He gazed at Castiel unable to form words. He thought he felt tears coming and quickly blinked, looking away.

“Dean, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you…And I’m sorry, I just couldn’t-

Cas’ words were cut off by Dean’s lips. Dean held his head lightly as Cas gripped his waist. They kissed slowly, like they were afraid to startle one another. Dean caressed his soft hair, not believing he had waited this long. Castiel smelled clean and a little like Dean’s aftershave. It was the most invigorating thing he’d ever experienced. They parted and stared at one another, breathing in sync.

“Just to clarify, I’m in love with you, too.” Castiel full-on laughed and Dean joined him, feeling freer than he’d ever felt.

They held hands and Dean asked, “Do you wanna watch another movie?”

“Sure, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to look away from you now.” Castiel stared at him reverently, unashamedly, like he was ready to follow Dean to the ends of the Earth. He supposed he already had.

“Cas you’re such a sap. No wonder I love you,” Dean smiled at him and kissed him again. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to look away either. And that was okay with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
